Everyone has a secret right?
by blahhaha
Summary: I saw week 5s promo and was like...what if Eli wasnt the only one with a secret but Clare holds a very dark secret? more of a summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay so I was looking at next weeks promo…and Eli and Clare is looking good but he has a very dark secret but what if he's not the only one? What if Clare isn't who everyone thinks she is? What is so horrible that she has to keep it a secret and make sure nobody finds it out? How deadly is this secret she holds? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or HP sadly…**

**Clare'sPov.**

My life at Degrassi's a lie…I really am from England and I'm a witch. I'm staying with my fathers 'friends', my father is known in the wizarding world just not in a good way. When I was 1 my father 'died' when I was 11 he came back but nobody knew until about a year or 2 later. I never went to Hogwarts I was homeschooled. After 3 years my father thought hiding me was good considering nobody even knew about me but his servants. So that's who I moved with the Edwards father thought they were loyal enough but coming to America even if nobody knew about me we couldn't take chances so I have a spell over me that has me look more like the Edwards child. They have another named Darcy all these muggles believe she went to Kenya when really she was going to go work and help my father.

I grew up learning to never show emotions, even last year when I came here K.C was just someone who I was hoping to kill or hurt just a little since I cant for awhile. You see the Edwards aren't really all this catholic shit, it's just a cover. All my clothes are cover because I likes darker clothes more, more like Eli's style, speaking of Eli I think he is getting some emotions out of me and that's hard and the only thing is he's a muggle it wouldn't work out at all. My appearance is dark straight hair that I sometimes curl and I'm somewhat tan I guess and I have brown eyes. **(picture Selena Gomez.) **

After seeing Fitz bullying Eli and Adam I was a little pissed and that's about the only emotion you'll really get from me. I didn't do anything because I didn't want St. Clare looking so bad and blow my cover. I'm not going to lie because Adam did grow on me a lot but so did Eli, I knew I had to break things off soon because I cant get attached.

I have a birth mark that goes all the way around my waist its black with skulls and snakes on it, and the spell didn't cover it sadly so I had to keep it covered all the time because I couldn't pass it off as a tattoo because I'm St. Clare. Where as a normal followers would burn and hurt mine tickled and tingled. I owled my father asking when I can come home he said next week I was so happy just to get out of the muggle world. I told the Edwards and I also said I'd put in a good word for them.

For the who of you that haven't figured it out my father is Tom Riddle well 'Voldemort', my mother died in child birth, and yes I am his daughter Selena Zoe Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or HP sadly…**

**This is also what I saw from promos but I'm going to change it a bit.**

**Clare'sPov.**

I was looking for Adam because I just checked the list my dad sent to see if I can find any more fellow deatheaters and I saw the last name Torres. I also kissed Eli I mean it was just for like the play but he did like put some weird emotion in it great, bad Selena what happened to no attaches! I hope he doesn't have feelings for me…shit and if he does well then shit…I leave in 4 days and then I have to attend Hogwarts! Oh joy! I saw Eli next to his car. I walked over to him.

"Hey about that kiss…" I said awkwardly the only person I really ever had feelings for was Draco Malfoy yup you heard me. Sadly since I wasn't always there and didn't go to school with him and refused to tell him my last name or where I lived he got pissed with that Malfoy anger and dumped me I mean I wasn't heartbroken but it did somewhat hurt.

"Yeah hey Clare, I'm sorry I led you on…" Eli said trying to hide any emotions but I saw through it well shit he does have feeling wait this is my escape! Yes!

"Oh that's real nice, anyways do you know where Adam is?" I asked I know I probably sound like a bitch but oh well…

"Wait I tell you that I led you on and we kissed and then you just say real nice then look for Adam?" he asked he sounded a little hurt…

"Well yeah I need to see Adam…" I said.

"Right anyways he's over there." Eli said pointing in a direction I shrugged and went that way I heard him muttering curses to him self. I was walking around the school when I saw Adam at his locker I went over.

"Adam, follow me." I said he looked confused but followed none the less.

"Umm…Clare where are we going?" he asked, we were walking somewhere private the Edwards.

"To my house just keep following…" I said and laughed a little at my double meaning and Adam sent me one of those 'your mental' looks.

When we arrived I shoved Adam inside he looked surprised.

"Adam go into my kitchen and wipe that make-up off your left arm." I said he looked at me scared that I knew he had make-up and confused because I knew what arm and why he had make-up on it. He walked into the kitchen rolled up his sleeve and washed it off I smiled proudly at my fathers mark.

"So Adam…I guess I should tell you I know what that is." I said.

"Yeah, uh…Clare are you a witch?" Adam asked, the best part is I don't have to lie to Adam I can really be friends wow an actual non-pretend friend would be nice.

"Yup but I'm not Clare." I said.

"Okay?" Adam asked a little confused.

"I'm really Selena" I said.

"Uhm so like which side you on?" he asked a little scared.

"Silly Adam the dark of course, besides the Edwards aren't really this great Christian family, and I'm not their real daughter they only have 1 and her name is Darcy, she is currently with the Dark Lord helping over there and yes the Edwards are also _associates_." I said smirking.

"Oh wow that's a lot to take in…" he said.

"Can I trust you like really trust you." I asked.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Okay so I really look like this." I said pulling out my wand from my bag and doing a silent spell taking the current spell off so I look like my natural self.

"Wow…" Adam said.

"Yeah also I've always been home-schooled in magic I've already know more than a normal witch my age and my full name is Selena Zoe Riddle." I said with a small smile that Adam had his jaw hanging open.

"Oh dear lord…so you're the heir the Dark Lord has been talking about his heir coming back in about 4 days…and then going to go attend Hogwarts…" Adam said finally piecing it together.

"Yeah nobody knew I existed because I always was put under a fake surname." I said Adam nodded.

"Okay so you leave in 4 days?" Adam asked putting on one of the famous blank faces that a lot of followers wear.

"Yeah and you should also know any emotions out there are all false okay?" I asked.

"Yup…" Adam said then looked a little worried.

"Adam don't worry if you want to come back you can I'll owl my father…" I said smirking knowing that's what he wanted because he didn't want to be left here kind of alone.

"What about Eli?" Adam asked.

"Well we leave simple make an excuse mine is I'm going to go to Kenya with Darcy." I said Adam nodded.

"Okay…" Adam said.

"Well be sure to tell your family who I am and that you are going to Hogwarts with me got it?" I asked Adam nodded.

We sat there and skipped the rest of the day and just talked and I owled my father and he said fine.

I also got another owl from my father stating I was betrothed I almost had a heart attack! He wont even tell me who for god sake! Wouldn't you like to know who your getting married to! I mean I kind of expected it because well a lot of pure-blood family's set up betrothals. Well anyways I told Adam and he said he thinks he might be betrothed to someone but maybe not I said if he wasn't he was lucky he nodded.

Get ready Hogwarts because I'm ready to cause kayos and I know Adam will help me with that.


End file.
